The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Geranium plant, botanically known as Geranium wallichianum ‘Noorthava’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Noorthava’. ‘Noorthava’ is a new cultivar of herbaceous perennial grown for use as a garden plant.
‘Noorthava’ originated as a seedling that arose in the Inventor's trial plot from seed planted from open pollination of unnamed plants of Geranium wallichianum from the Inventor's breeding line in Warmond, The Netherlands in 2007. The specific parents are unknown. The new Geranium was selected as a single unique plant in July of 2008.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by division in Warmond, The Netherlands in 2010 by the inventor. Asexual propagation by division and tissue culture has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.